High School Never Ends
by Elerick
Summary: Dan has transferred to yet another new school in the middle of his senior year, but this time he hopes things will be different. High school AU duh mostly just fun, drama and smut later. Focuses on Dan and Walter but multiple pairings.
1. First Day

High School Never Ends

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a high school AU, that's PAINFULLY OBVIOUS! If you don't like it don't read it, I personally don't like them myself so I know the feeling. This was inspired by the massive amount of adult Japanese dating Sims that I have been flooding my brain with, so it going to somewhat follow that sort of plot. That means there will be a few pairings hinted at along the way and eventual smut, but the main pairing will be Walter/Dan so be warned of slash. It will start with just bromance and continue.

Like I said in my other fics this may have spelling mistakes because I have no beta reader and am terribly dyslexic. PM me if it annoys you enough that you want to help.

So, don't hate me and please enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The early winter sun was close, shining palely as it tried to warm the children's desks. Dan had taken the first sunny day after what seemed like endless rain as a sign of good fortune. This time was going to be different, this was his school.

Daniel Drieburg had been to half a dozen different establishments since he begun his education. It wasn't his own doing, he was hardly a poor student in any subject (except perhaps P. E. but when did you ever use that in real life) but his father was an investment banker and determined to follower wherever Wall Street's money called him, it was supposedly for the good of the family… though Dan could never fully understand how. Now, here he was, a senior in another new high school, already half way through itsfirst semester, standing in front rows of unfamiliar faces. The cliques had already been form, the clubs already joined, the teams already made, but this didn't discourage him. He was no longer a poor, stumbling pubescent, with acne and a cracking voice, he had pasted the worse stages of puberty and was ready to face the world. This year he wasn't going to be bunt of everyone's jokes, shoved in trash cans and lockers… laughed at by girls… okay just end that train of thought, it was going to be different! He would make sure of it

However the rest of the student body didn't really seem to care, they were too busy hollering and tossing notes to each other. They could barely hear their own teacher over the ruckus.

"Class, class, quiet!" Mr. Mason, as Dan was told by the principle before he was sent off to his homeroom was their teacher. He seemed like a good enough man, Dan liked the friendliness in his smile "We have a new student today, Daniel would you like to introduce yourself?"

As the room got quiet, rather with the student's boredom then anticipation, he felt a small wave of nausea washed over him. With a quick, rather uncomfortable swallow, he straightened up, trying to ignore how the blue, checkered sweater vest uniform was almost suffocating under their eyes, and spoke.

"I'm Daniel Dreiberg, I'm pleased to meet you all." He tried to wear his best smile, even though their eyes didn't exactly say interested.

After a painful moment of silence, Mr. Mason, thank his soul, tried to help, "What are you interested in son? Tell us a little about yourself."

"O-Oh! Yes, of course." Nervous instinct called for him to adjust his glasses, "In my spare time I enjoy studying aeronautics, but I'm also interested in Ornithology."

There was another period of silence, but for an entirely different reason.

"Uh…" a girl with long brown hair raised her hand, looking up from her mirrored compact, "What's Ornithology?"

Oh shit, that was the wrong thing to say wasn't it? "Um… i-it's… the study of… birds…."

"Hey, goggles!" the dark haired child further back, who was already sporting a mustache at his age, Dan wondered if he had been held back, didn't bother to raise his hand. He wore a black t-shirt under his school jacket, barely up to dress code. "I got a bird for you."

And as he flipped him his middle finger the students broke the silence with their own hysterical laughter. The all too familiar jeers of "Nerd!" "Weirdo" and "Those glasses make him look like a pervert!" spouted up like someone had set off the sprinklers. Dan let off a heavy sigh, hoping it might relieve some of the burden of the coming year that was weighing heavier and heavier on his shoulders with each passing second.

Well, here we go again.

"Mr. Blake! That was uncalled for!" the teacher sighed as well, Dan could see the concern in his eyes as he looked down on him, at least the authority was on his side. "I'm sorry… why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Kovacs." He gestured towards a few empty desks in along the windows, Dan couldn't see who he was talking about, "And I'll start class."

Not wishing to stay in the center of attention for any longer he quickly scurried to his seat. It wasn't until he got close that he noticed a sudden patch of red amongst the wood. He hadn't noticed it before, but there was someone in the last desk. Being crouched over, he hadn't been able to see the already small boy before, he didn't seem to notice him either as he sat, all consumed by a notebook in front of him. Dan wondered what he was scribbling so franticly, the lessons hadn't even started yet.

"uh… Hi!" he tried to sound cheerful, as if all was not lost already. "I-I'm Dan."

For but a moment a pair of icy blue eyes looked up at him, if he wasn't mistaken, his whole face was framed with a splattering of freckles like someone had just cleaned a paint pallet, but he didn't have time to take a good look because without a word he was back to writing away.

Dan swallowed; this wasn't going to be easy. Looking the boy over he tried to gather something about him from his outward appearance. His hair was a fiery red, if a bit dirtied, once he looked closer, and stuck out in an unruly fashion that told of a home job. Along with the regulation uniform, which was already warm with the button up shirt, tie and sweater vest, he wore a worn, ratted, gray coat. Wasn't he burning up? Especially sitting next to the window like this. To his side he was his bag which was bulging with what he could see were library books and newspapers. Well, at least he was well read.

But studying him wasn't improving the situation.

"So… um… what's you're name?"

A low grunt was all he got.

"Ok… you like to read? Right? I do too…"

Nothing that time.

"So what are you writing?"

Nope.

At least the rest of the student were polite enough to mock him, it was too early for this.

"FINE! Don't talk to the freak!" he said a bit louder then he would have liked and slumped in his chair. The others around them turned, oddly they seemed to be looking at the little red head, then giving him glances of concern that was almost frightening … maybe he wasn't the one who was considered the freak here.

"Walter."

Dan practically jumped, swinging back around to look behind him. "W-what?"

"My name…" he still didn't look up but his pen had at least stopped. "It's Walter. You shouldn't listen to those idiots… they're just board."

"Oh… Thanks… Walter."

"hurm." And the pen was off again, like he hadn't said a word.

Dan found himself smiling, though he wasn't sure why. He'd never been in a school long enough to make a friend, not with his level of popularity… but Walter's didn't seem to be that high on the social latter either… maybe he had a chance this time.

Maybe this year really wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Should duck." The red head spoke again.

"What?"

A massive wad of paper that was disgustingly wet with some foreign substance hit him right smack between the eyes, followed by a chorus of laughter.

Then again, maybe not.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school uniforms are based off of the game Bully, if that gives you a good idea of what they look like. I thought those were so cute, I'm odd.


	2. Friendship

Watchmen High

Friendship

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second chapter of this piece of crap DX I hate it but I can't stop writing it. By the end of the next chapter everyone will be introduced and I'll begin playing with the school situations, like dances and plays. Hopefully during one of those I'll get Rory and Dan together and then doing naughty things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you all know the Nondenominational Winter Dance will be coming up next month and I was hoping that the whole of the student body could come together and assist with the decorations. It's good to take pride in your school instead of just reaping the benefits-"

Dan wasn't entirely focused on the blond at the front of the auditorium, the class president was oddly confident for a student; he seemed more like a visiting celebrity speaker then just a kid like the rest of them. The fact that he was almost oddly handsome settled odd in Dan's stomach as well, so he settled his thoughts on the little red head beside him.

Though he had already been in school for two weeks now, he had yet to get much out of the smaller one. Their… acquaintanceship seemed to be one of convenience, during class they sat together because of the seating arrangement, during lunch they read (or in Walter's case wrote) together in the library to avoid the noise in the cafeteria. They hadn't shared more then the bare minimum of conversations, not that Dan didn't try. He asked to borrow his notes one day when he had missed a class (which he wasn't even sure the other noticed) and soon regretted it, finding even though he was writing most of the day his handwriting was completely illegible. He asked about his books that he carried in his bag, which turned out to consist of many subscriptions to tabloids and history texts that tended to favor conspiracies. Each time he had handed the material over without a word, all except when he asked to see what was in the notebook he was always scribbling in. That he refused right out, giving him a rather frightening look that told him to never mention the subject again, which he didn't.

At first he had just excused him to be the quiet type but this was getting ridiculous. Maybe Walter just didn't like people in general and this was his passive aggressive way of telling Dan to leaving him the hell alone.

And alone was what he was going to be, he thought as he took off his glasses and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

An odd sound floated up through the air, had he actually annoyed Walter enough to make him growl at him? Settling his glasses back into place he noticed the uncomfortable expression wrinkling his freckled face, something was wrong. The low rumble came again and he finally realized…

"Are you hungry?"

For a moment the smaller boy actually seemed embarrassed, but that vanished when he quickly looked away. "Fine."

Dan had at least learned that "fine" meant "I don't ask for help" he had done the same thing when Walter got a 75 on a biology test and Dan had offered to help but was refused, even though it was one of his best subjects. Immediately he began digging around his bag as if the other had actually asked him to, he knew there was going to be an assembly today so he had packed himself some snacks.

"Want to share?" he asked, pulling out a bag of sugar cookies.

It took a while for Walter to actually turn to him but when he did, well, the way his eyes bugged out he might as well had been holding the Holy Grail. He realized his mistake almost faster then Dan could make out his expression and quickly locked himself in a staring contest with the floor, he was loosing because he kept glancing at the bag.

"R-really, I don't mind" Dan laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "I really shouldn't eat them all myself anyway."

Holding one out he felt like he was trying to lure some wild animal, he couldn't help but smile when he reluctantly took the bait. Walter was either starving or had quiet a sweet tooth as he ate over half the bag before the blond down below announced he was finished and basked in the applause.

"Social whore…" somehow his tone was undermined by the fact that his mouth was full.

When Dan got up to leave with the rest of the student body he stopped, noticing the other was still seated.

"What up?"

Walter was staring at the ground again; he seemed to be chewing on the inside of his cheek, mulling something over in his head.

"Thanks…" he said finally.

Dan couldn't stop the grin reaching from ear to ear and was thankful those blue eyes were on the ground, he was sure he wouldn't appreciate it. "No problem. It's what friends do."

Hesitantly he waited for a rebuttal; the other just shifted uncomfortably in his seat for nearly a minuet before he finally nodded and made some comment about the bell ringing soon.

Alright, score one for Daniel Drieburg.

*******************************************************

Though the assembly had been painfully boring, right now Dan would give anything to go back to the nice, air-conditioned auditorium. His breath heaved in and out of his chest in ragged gasps as he tried desperately to complete the last few laps.

"Come on Drieburg! You can do it! Just put one foot in front of the other."

God bless Bill, the gym teacher was one of the nicest, down to earth instructors he had ever had, but no small town smile and encouragement could ever make him succeed at this class. His feet burned, his lungs were on fire, he was sure he would collapse any minute.

The only distraction was the occasional gray blur (because he had to wear that ratty coat even over his gym uniform) that came when Walter lapped him (god was that the second time?). The red head seemed to take the subject a bit more seriously then the rest of the class, who like himself, just seemed to be trying to get through it. It made sense, nothing got in his way no matter what they happened to be playing, Dan wondered if maybe this was just a low impact work out for him. In his dreary state he noticed someone running beside his friend and realized they must have been racing… was he the only one who couldn't make it through this?

As if to answer his question the toe of his tennis shoe hit a ditch in the dirt, which he soon came to know intimately when he fell face first into the unyielding clay. Hacking up white track paint and who knows what else he considered just lying there for the rest of the period, he's sure no one would notice.

But someone did notice, a hand was tugging at his arm. Looking up through now filthy glasses he was able to make out a familiar patch of fiery hair and spotted face. Did Walter actually stop? He would have thought nothing short of the A bomb could break his concentration.

"Get up." He pulled insistently at his arm. "You need to finish before class is over."

"I-I don't know if I can." But with his constant tugging he was able to stand up at least.

Walter apparently would have no argument, still holding his arm he took off in a run, the sudden jerk nearly knocked his glasses off his face. After the initial shock of being half dragged and when Dan was sure his arm wasn't going to be pulled out of its socket he began to mull over the situation. Walter was quiet a bit smaller then him, but the strength he pulled him along with was surprising, part of him wished he wasn't still wearing that ratty old jacket over his gym uniform so he could see what the hell kind of body was hiding under all those layers. The way his thoughts dove into the subject so suddenly brought a rather embarrassing heat to his face, he blamed on the fact that he was probably dehydrated, that had to it.

Together they just managed to cross the lap point as the bell range across the field. Dan was sure it must have looked like Walter was dragging a corpse to the lockers, but didn't seem to mind. When he thanked the smaller boy he just grunted, though he noticed a faint pink trying to hide under his freckles, he must not be used to being appreciated.

"Hey short stack!" the large brunet that had mocked him the first day casually shoved the much smaller red head, but he held his own despite the size difference. Dan had come to learn his name was Eddie, along with quiet a few other things he didn't like about him. Mostly he just attempted to keep as far away from the bully as he could, he was in no state to defend himself and those nifty comebacks never seemed to come to mind until the next day.

"I didn't know your dad was here today."

Walter didn't looked up, which only confused Dan more.

"You dad?"

Eddie did him the favor of pointing out whoever he was trying to use as an insult. Someone was speaking to Bill, their gym teacher. From the uniform and mop he was holding he could only assume he was a janitor, and by the way he twitched every so often he got the sense that he stuttered a lot when he spoke. Bill seemed to like him though, but Bill probably liked everyone.

"Mr. Lewis has to be his dad, he's the only person I know that's bat-shit insane enough to be short stack's old man." He rubbed his hand in Walter's red locks, which was meant to be insulting but his hair couldn't possibly be any worse as it was. Still Dan was surprised he hadn't bitten the other's hand off for simply getting close enough to touch him, not that he had ever seen him act out but he growled and glared enough to seem violent. Walter just stared distantly, like no one else was in the room.

"So seems birds of a feather hang together, right bird boy?" he laughed and pulled a cigarette out of his sock, Dan had a mind to report him but the last thing he needed was to be worse off, he didn't even bother to correct the saying either. "Could only get the little psycho here to be your friend?"

"He… you shouldn't…." Dan swallowed his words, maybe if he grabbed Walter right now they could both outrun him, or rather Walter could carry him.

"Why so nervous? Oh!" his eyes lit up. "I see now, Walter finally found himself a little girlfriend, you like the nerdy type huh? So what did you get him to do, give you a-"

He wasn't able to end his sentence; a fist had been delivered into his gut with such force Dan faintly thought he heard something crack. He stood there in shock at the site of the much larger boy twisting on the ground with the little freckled ginger standing over him, the look in his eyes told him why everyone always seemed so frightened of him.

Eddie wasn't one to be intimidated though, he grabbed the other boy by the ankle, tugging him to the ground with him, shouting something along the lines of "You god damned leprechaun!" They rolled and bucked against the tiled floor until Walter finally had him pinned, his teeth clenched in anger as if fist came down repeated.

Dan knew he had to stop them, some way or another, but reaching for him was like trying to grab the spinning blade of a fan, it had to be timed right. When he finally managed to grab a hold of his thin waste he was met with an elbow, right to the face. Stumbling backwards he felt something moist against his palms when he grabbed the wound, it took him forever to realize it was blood, he was too distracted by the frightened look on Walter's face… was he afraid he'd hurt him?

"Kovacs!" a shout rang off the metal lockers, the smallest of the three was suddenly hoisted up by Bill, he didn't resist. "I thought we had this settled! You knew what would happen when you started something again!"

Eddie was finally getting up; Dan could see a constellation of bruises on both of them. Strangely he was laughing.

"Don't be so chummy Blake; I know you had a hand in this! You're going to the principal, now get your butt up and march." He set Walter down. "Both of you.

"Whatever." Eddie said with a gruff shrug, heading off by himself, he probably knew the destination well. Walter seemed more reluctant and had to be led with a hand to his back. He caught his blue eyes for a second, he really was worried about him.

Apparently no one had suspected Dan had a hand in the fight… he wondered glumly to himself if perhaps he didn't look threatening enough. He didn't notice the blood pooling on the collar of his uniform until the janitor from before kneeled down next to him with a cloth.

"You alright k-kid?"

"Yes, thank you." He plugged his nose and tried to concentrate on the sickly light of the fluorescents above. He'd always been a bleeder. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the name tag on his gray uniform: Byron Lewis.

"Maybe I should take you to the nurse."

The nurse, but what about Walter? From what they had said it sounded like he didn't have a lot of strikes left… god what if he got expelled? He'd only hit the guy because of what he said about him, he didn't start anything… maybe if he acted as a witness he could help.

"Excuse me, I'm still new, which way is the principle's office?"

*******************************************************

Dan sat outside the door marked "Nelson Gardner : Principle" legs swinging from the metal bench as he tried to find a piece the rag that wasn't stained red already to plug his still gushing face. He wasn't sure how long he was going to have to wait, or how long he had been there, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. Walter might have been a little strange and… unpredictable…violent...well no he didn't really have any reason to keep him as a friend, but something in the way he had said "Thank you" earlier made him feel he had made real progress.

God he was stupid… or maybe he needed to get a life.

Thankfully before his doubts could get worse the door finally opened. The principle was holding the door open, he hadn't seen him since his first day. Without thinking, which seemed to be a habit today, he shot to his feet.

"Mr. Gardner! W-Walter didn't start this! He only punched Eddie because he… Well he said-" he wasn't sure what came out next, it all seemed like one long word. He was probably frightening the principle more them himself.

"Daniel, calm down… you're here for Walter?"

"Y-yes, I'm his friend."

Like a pup who heard its name the tuff of red hair and ice blue eyes poked out from the doorway. His face was like stone.

"Walter…" the blond man looked down at him. "Your friend here says that Eddie started the fight. Is this true?"

He was silent for quiet some time. "… not important who started it… the rule was I wasn't supposed to get into a fight, otherwise I'd be expelled. I take responsibility."

"Walter!" was those tears he felt on the back of his eyes? The other just looked so small, so poor and unkempt. The purple bruises on his face spread out like continents, fiery red hair stuck out in all directions and his weathered old coat was torn at the shoulder. It was like the pup had been abandoned and given up, but he'd never let his face show it. "He did all this because of what Eddie said about me. It's my fault."

"Shut up Daniel…" was all he had to mumble.

Mr. Gardner looked back and forth between them for a few moments, Dan's throat felt like stone, he wasn't sure what was going to happen, maybe Walter had already done too much to stay in school and he was too late. God this was just his luck, now he was going to let another friend slip through his fingers and it was all his fault this time.

"So, Daniel, you're Walter's friend now, is it?"

He looked up, confused. "Uh… yes sir."

"Then I can trust that you'll make sure he stays out of trouble for the rest of the semester?"

"What? OH! Y-yes, yes sir! I will."

"Good, Walter I hope I don't have to see you again in this office any time soon, right?"

The smaller one lowered his head with a slow nod. Dan was a little too happy to notice that he wasn't.

The principle looked up, which surprised the young man because Mr. Gardner was a relatively tall, but he soon saw why. This mountain of a man came walking up, leaving everyone in his shadow. Dan swallowed nervously until he saw the Mr. Gardner smiling.

"Alright boys," he called back into his office, "Mr. Rolf and I have things to discus, I'll get back to you on your proposal later, alright."

Two boys, they looked like they were in his grade, stepped out. One he recognized immediately as the boy who had spoke at the assembly earlier that day, the purple band on his arm read "Class President" and he held himself as much… the blonde hair seemed familiar as well, he wouldn't know it without seeing him in his gym uniform but he might have been the one Walter had been racing as well. The other boy he almost didn't notice at first, he seemed to melt into the school walls, he was just so plain. Despite this he was smiling, pushing a few brunette hairs out of face. Dan noticed a few buttons pinned to his vest, though he couldn't read what they said he thought they might be chemistry equations. They both nodded as the faculty pilled into the principles office, it had to be a tight fit in their with that man.

"Excuse me." Dan blinked, the blond was standing close to him, he had been too lost in thought to notice. "You're Daniel Drieburg, the new transfer student, right?"

"U-um, yes." Why did he want to know?

"I'm Adrian," he gestured to the one beside him, holding himself like a public official, not a movement unplanned. "This is Jon, we heard about you from the principle. You received excellent grades in your last school, especially in the sciences, yes?"

"I suppose, they've always been one my favorite subjects… but why?"

"We're trying to make a science club." Jon laughed, "Well, that's putting it simply, it's for chemistry and mechanics, anything really. But it's hard to find people who want to join that sort of thing. We need at least five members to start and we only have two so far." The way he spoke and the pitch of his voice reminded Dan of himself. He could tell he was, for lack of a better word, a nerd, though he seemed perfectly comfortable with the fact then. He couldn't help but smile.

"You seem like the right candidate." Adrian nodded with his companion.

"Oh, me?" he'd never been asked to join anything before, the beating in his chest sped up just a bit. "S-sure, sounds like fun."

Jon laughed again, "Anyone who says something like a science club is fun is defiantly perfect. We were going to discus some of the finer details in the library today, do you want to come?"

"Sure I-" wait, what about Walter? "Sorry, I need to talk to my friend here about something, next time for sure."

They both gave him an odd look. What did he do wrong now; he'd been doing so well…

"Uh, what friend?"

"Oh, I haven't introduced you yet, this is W-" he turned and found out exactly what was wrong, the person he was talking about had vanished without a trace. How the hell did he manage to do that? The hallways were silent and footsteps had to echo for ages, he hadn't heard a sound. God, they must have thought he was skitzo or something.

"E-excuse me!" he managed to stammer before he took off in a sprint behind him, that had to be the only way he'd gone without him seeing him right? He felt so stupid, he had seen the boy run, there was no way he could catch up with that.

It seems he didn't have to as when he turned a corner he spotted it, a patch of fire against the gray lockers, he'd recognize that hair anywhere. Walter must have had something on his mind, he'd never seen him walk so slowly.

Dan wanted to call but he was too out of breath, his panting was apparently loud enough to get the other's attention. Walter turned but didn't come any closer, it seemed he'd have to be the one to make the move.

"Y-you left." He breathed finally, walking along side the shorter young man, who suddenly increased his pace.

"Didn't want to interrupt." He stated quietly, he always spoke as if everything he said was a fact, it was a little unnerving.

"What? Oh, i-it was them who interrupted, I'm sorry." Why was he apologizing? Perhaps because he was certain Walter never would.

There was an uncomfortable silence none the less, they kept walking even though he didn't know where they were headed.

"Didn't have to do that…" Walter said quietly.

"Do what?"

"Defend me…" he huffed, turning away as if he was angry but Dan couldn't hear anything but frustration in his voice.

"You stood up for me against Blake."

"That's… different."

A smile found his face, he didn't know Walter could be embarrassed, it was almost cute… if he could be considered cute. He wondered if he blushed hard enough his face would turn the same color as his hair… as if he could ever make that happen.

"So why did you do it then?" that was probably asking for trouble but he couldn't resist.

"… He shouldn't have said such things… shouldn't have implied you were…" words couldn't seem to find his lips.

Dan decided to cut him a break, enough had happened already. "Hey… um… do you want to come… hang over at my house this afternoon."

That finally got him to look up, the blue eyes were so wide that, combined with his height, he looked like a grade schooler. "Why?"

He shrugged, not all that used to this situation himself. "It's what friends do… right?"

The little red head stopped dead in the hallway, taking him by surprise. Those cold eyes stared at him, he could just barely make out the emotions shifting through them. Dan felt oddly nervous, and it was getting worse with each second of silence.

"No." he spoke suddenly, almost making him jump. "Probably shouldn't." and with that he began to walk away, if it could be called walking at that speed. How could he be so fast with such short legs?

Dan wasn't about to give up that easy, he searched every corner of his brain, looking for some reason to get the other to stay. As soon as he finally figured it out the words spilled from his lips in an embarrassingly loud voice.

"My mom baked more of those sugar cookies!"

Walter's feet stopped almost in mid stride. He stood silent for a few seconds, probably mulling things over in his head Dan could only dream of understanding, then suddenly turned and walked back. He halted in front of the other, still quiet and Dan wondered if he was purposely trying to make him uncomfortable.

"… which way is your house?"

Dan could have laughed until he fell to the floor but settled on a smile. Before the red head had a chance to change his mind he grabbed his wrist and took off towards the front doors. Behind him he heard a small yelp of surprise. He didn't worry about it, if Walter really wanted to he could have worked his hand free and probably beat him to the ground. The fact that he didn't spoke more then his quiet lips could ever say. The odd, warm bubbling that he had felt earlier when Walter was dragging him across the school track returned two fold, perhaps it was the warm hand of destiny, they were meant to meet.

They needed each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anything bad you could possibly say I assure you I already think myself

Btw, check out my DA, .com, for art from this, I'm hoping to post more up soon.


End file.
